My Own Prison
by Dark Flareon
Summary: Challenge fic: A Yami Bakura monologue, using Creed's My Own Prison for a backdrop.


Author's Notes: I guess you might notice that I don't write very often. That might have something to do with the fact that my brother took my computer when he went off to college. Grr... He will pay. Eventually. If he EVER comes home. -_- Whatever... This fic is a challenge fic from LFangor, or Ryuro Biteki LFangor, or whatever the hell pen name she's using now. That girl is way too capricious... uh-oh, she probably just read that. Hehheh. Oh well. She _is_. =P Anyway, I'm supposed to do a monologue songfic for a character from Yu-Gi-Oh, using one of Creed's songs. Personally, I think she is a bit obsessed with them... ::ducks from getting whacked::

My Own Prison

Damn it all! I was so close to getting that Yugi kid's Sennen Item, but his damned Yami, that stupid Pharaoh... he just had to get involved. Like he _always _does. I hope Osiris devours his bloated head when he's sent to the Underworld. Right, like either of us ever will enter the Afterlife. If he'd just allowed me to get my hands on that Puzzle, we would both be one step closer to freedom from our eternal imprisonment in these accursed Items.

A court is in session,

A verdict is in.

No appeal on the docket today,

Just my own sin.

The walls are cold and pale,

The cage made of steel.

Screams fill the room,

Alone I drop and kneel.

Sometimes I think he actually likes this situation, being some good-hearted kid's darker half. I myself hate it. The kid I'm stuck with is just a weak-kneed pansy. At least that Pharaoh's Hikari can actually do something semi-useful, even if that something is nothing more than playing Duel Monsters well. Alright, I admit he's good... after all, he was able to defeat Seto.

Silence now the sound,

My breath the only motion around.

Demons cluttering around,

My face showing no emotion.

Shackled by my sentence,

Expecting no return.

Here there is no penance.

My skin begins to burn.

Seto. I don't know how _he _got out of this mess. Damn it, that fool doesn't even remember his past life as the High Priest! I don't know whether that's good or bad... It could just mean his soul had completed its mission and could move on to the Afterlife, but then how is it that there is his reincarnation? Meh, he doesn't even seem to have a soul sometimes, so it's most likely not very important.

So I held my head up high,

Hiding hate that burns inside

Which only fuels their selfish pride.

All held captive out from the sun,

A sun that shines on only some.

We the meek are all in one.

I hate this. I'd rather be back in Egypt than here in Japan. Why is it that almost everything somehow ends up in Japan? I swear, there is some damned conspiracy that revolves around magic and card games, I'm certain of it. The Pharaoh thinks I'm insane, but that's just his opinion. As you can tell by now I don't think very highly of him, so of course his opinion means zilch to me.

I hear a thunder in the distance,

See a vision of a cross.

I feel the pain that was given

On that sad day of loss.

A lion roars in the darkness.

Only he holds the key.

A light to free me from my burden,

And grant me life eternally.

I swear, as soon as I get the chance, I'm taking control of Ryou's body and giving the damned Ring to someone else. Definitely not that Jounochi kid, but perhaps Honda or Anzu... What am I thinking?! Honda's almost as much of a blockhead as Jounochi, and there is no chance in the Underworld of me having a female body! This is hopeless. And stupid.

Should have been dead on a Sunday morning,

Banging my head.

No time for mourning,

Ain't got no time.

Should have been dead on a Sunday morning,

Banging my head.

No time for mourning,

Ain't got no time.

If only there were some way to get out of this... I know that I must collect the Sennen Items if I'm to achieve power, but sometimes it just doesn't seem worth it. Damn, if it were possible to change the past, I never would have even become a tomb robber if I knew it would land me here, nearly five thousand years in the future doppleganging for an albino weakling. But it all falls back on that one phrase: "Life sucks. Get used to it."

So I held my head up high,

Hiding hate that burns inside

Which only fuels their selfish pride.

All held captive out from the sun,

A sun that shines on only some.

We the meek are all in one.

But does life have to suck _so much_?! I mean, for the sake of Ra, I know I've done many things in my lifetime... my very long lifetime... that I'm not proud of, but that doesn't mean I deserve some of the shit I go through! And if I haven't gotten used to it in five thousand years, what's the chance that I'm going to any time soon? Give me a fucking break.

I cry out to God,

Seeking only his decision.

Gabriel stands and confirms,

I've created my own prison.

I cry out to God,

Seeking only his decision.

Gabriel stands and confirms,

I've created my own prison.

Don't even get me started on Pegasus. That jackass ought to be shot for being such an arrogant bastard. And does he ever sober up? Every damn time anyone sees him he's got a glass of wine on hand. I guess it's better to have a drunk Pegasus than a sober one, if he's as dangerous as he appears to be just the way he is. He's even more heartless than I am, stealing the soul of Seto's kid brother. True, I once locked away the souls of Yugi and his friends in the Shadow Realm, but Mokuba is just an innocent little kid! He didn't deserve that. Who knows what Pegasus will do if he gets his hands on my... I mean, Yugi's friends?

So I held my head up high,

Hiding hate that burns inside

Which only fuels their selfish pride.

All held captive out from the sun,

A sun that shines on only some.

We the meek are all in one.

I can't believe I almost called them my friends. I don't have friends - don't need or want any, either. Besides, they think I'm a heartless son of a bitch, so they would never want to be even on friendly terms with me. Not that I blame them. They must see me sort of the way I see Pegasus... shit, they might even think I'm on his side. Damn, life's crappiness meter just went up a few notches.

So I held my head up high,

Hiding hate that burns inside

Which only fuels their selfish pride.

All held captive out from the sun,

A sun that shines on only some.

We the meek are all in one.

Maybe my Hikari isn't as bad as I think he is. After all, he has friends and a moral code, two things I'll never have. I can never let him know that I think this. It would boost his confidence and make him feel that I'm "not all bad," or worse, he'd feel sympathy for me. I loathe sympathy - it's nothing more than pity for weakness, and I am _not _weak. I refuse to be weak. One who is destined for power cannot be weak.

Should have been dead on a Sunday morning,

Banging my head.

No time for mourning,

Ain't got no time...

Still, it would be... different... to have someone who felt anything other than hatred for me.


End file.
